No mundo dos sonhos
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: A realidade é ainda melhor que os sonhos... e muito mais sexy também!


House colocou a chave nova na fechadura e com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, abriu a porta e entrou. No caminho da sala ao quarto dela ficaram largados o capacete, a jaqueta ainda úmida da chuva, os tênis, a meia e a bengala. Sabia que ela ficaria com raiva no dia seguinte, mas não conseguia evitar porque adorava quando ela ficava brava. A única luz no quarto foi a que invadiu quando ele abriu a porta. Cuddy estava deitada de lado, de costas para ele. Ele tirou completamente a roupa e deitou devagar, escorregou pela cama ficando atrás dela e deslizou um braço por baixo de seu pescoço delicado. Ela estava agarrada a um travesseiro e resmungou quando ele se encaixou nela. Assim, de conchinha, o outro braço circulou o ombro dela puxando – a para ele da mesma forma que ela segurava o travesseiro.

House sentiu que ela estava despertando e se aninhou ainda mais no corpo quente dela. Cuddy virou um pouco a cabeça e beijou o braço dele que descansavam pesadamente em seu ombro. Ele roçou o corpo contra o dela e Cuddy sentiu faíscas percorrendo seu corpo, mas estava tão adormecida e preguiçosa para fazer alguma coisa. Sua mão passou sorrateira sobre os seios firmes e ela suspirou suavemente, aconchegando no homem deitado atrás dela, esfregou o rosto em seu antebraço, suspirou profundamente, e foi dormiu.

- Boa Noite, Cuddy - ele sussurrou enquanto depositava beijos leves na pele exposta de sua bochecha, lóbulo da orelha e pescoço. House queria ficar acordado a noite toda, só para vigiá-la, não podia acreditar que a mulher dos seus sonhos e fantasias estava finalmente deitado em seus braços. Demorou cerca de uma hora para que ele também caísse num sono leve.

Alguns minutos depois, ele suspirou... Estava tendo o mais vívido dos sonhos. Ele segurava Cuddy e podia sentir sua pele macia e quente sob seus dedos. Não resistiu e traçou pequenos círculos em sua pele. Ergueu - lhe a camisola de seda e acariciou sua barriga em movimentos suaves, a mão subiu pela pele quente e acariciou os seios. House podia ouvir seus pequenos murmúrios encorajadores...

Espere um momento, ele podia sentir sua pele e podia ouvi-la! Prendeu a respiração e abriu os olhos. A luz no ambiente ainda era a que vinha da sala pela fresta da porta aberta, baixa e suave, mas foi o suficiente para ele ver que realmente tinha Cuddy em seus braços. O cérebro de House demorou um nano-segundo para realmente voltar a funcionar. Eles ainda estavam grudados, em conchinha, bem juntos, mas agora sua ereção estava sendo deliciosamente embalada entre as bochechas da bunda dela. Ele ainda percebeu que durante o sono, e sem a sua permissão, sua mão havia migrado de seu ombro para baixo da camisola de Cuddy e agora segurava um seio nu, o polegar roçando o mamilo endurecido, que estava respondendo ao seu toque.

House suspirou deliciado quando a respiração dela ficou pesada e o seio em sua ainda mais firme. O mamilo ardeu sob seu toque e ele só pensou o quanto queria sugar aquela pele sensível. Usando o indicador e o polegar, ele apertou a carne tenra e Cuddy gemeu baixinho. House recuou como uma criança pega roubando um doce. – Talvez fosse melhor remover a mão, afinal ela ainda dormia. Mas ele hesitou antes de decidir se deveria mesmo retirar a mão. Não queria se afastar daquele calor! Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão e mover a mão para um lugar mais neutro, Cuddy estendeu o braço e circulou o pescoço dele trazendo sua cabeça ainda mais perto e o beijando.

- Nem pense em tirar sua mão daqui! – House sorriu, mas não continuou as caricias. – E então? Terei que acabar isso sozinha? Ela o beijou de novo, passando a mão de seu pescoço para o quadril, puxando-o mais para perto. Ela se esfregou nele e arqueou o corpo, enfiando o peito mais fortemente contra a mão dele e esfregando a bunda dele em seu pênis que pulsava contra suas nádegas. O fino tecido da calcinha não era barreira para eles. House sentiu que ela estremeceu lentamente quando sua ereção encaixou nos espaço perfeito entre suas nádegas. Cuddy estava adorando o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

Inquieta Cuddy se remexeu e rolou sob ele, fazendo com que o peso do corpo dele desabasse sobre ela.

- Você não é muito inteligente quando acorda assim... - Ela sorriu para ele, e deu-lhe outro beijo rápido.

A provocação e as carícias entre eles chegaram, finalmente, a um nível insuportável e esse era o momento que ele esperava para tomar conta da situação. House beijou-a com toda paixão. O calor abafado da chuva de verão lá fora, não era nada comparado ao calor que os consumia naquele momento. Ele deslizou sobre o corpo dela, de forma a ficar de joelho entre suas pernas separadas. Se continuasse daquele jeito, pele contra pele e ela roçando a virilha no pênis dele, as coisas acabariam antes mesmo de começar. Quando ela precisou mais uma vez seu sexo no dele, ele quase perdeu o controle. Precisou se afastar porque só assim conseguiria esfria-la um pouco.

Cuddy olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de tesão e ele não soube que não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo. Decidiu que ambos estavam muito vestidos, debruçando - se sobre ela arrancou - lhe a camisola pela cabeça e jogou no chão. House assistiu admirado o balançar suaves de seus seios. O dia começava a nascer lá fora, tímido ainda, mas a claridade já invadia o quarto reduzindo a penumbra. Assim, ele podia vê-la bem melhor. Seus mamilos eram de um rosa escuro, o que ele beliscava agora, estava um pouco mais ereto do que o que permanecia aguardando por suas carícias.

Cuddy fechou os olhos e suspirou quando ele abarcou os dois seios em suas palmas grandes e os apertou somente o necessário para fazê-la perder a respiração. Ele se curvou para beijar os dois seios e ela se ergueu ligeiramente para a boca dele que então, passou a trabalhar intensamente, esbanjando atenção para seus mamilos e, em especial, para o que tinha deixado de lado anteriormente.

Sua boca era mágica, beijando, chupando, mordiscando, mas quando sugou o mamilo raspando levemente os dentes e puxando ela gritou. Faíscas de eletricidade correram de seu mamilo para o seu clitóris, ela estava pegando fogo e úmida, muito úmida. House abandonou um mamilo e dedicou a mesma atenção ao outro, quando a língua tocou sua carne, ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Shiii, você vai acordar a pestinha!

- Então para com isso... – A resposta dele foi chupar com mais força a carne sensível e Cuddy pegou sua cabeça e puxou-o para um beijo ardente, línguas duelando, deslizando, acariciando, era mais íntima do que ela pensava ser possível. Ela foi esmagada contra ele, gemendo quando os mamilos eretos rasparam contra os pêlos ásperos de seu peito. Suas mãos percorriam os músculos de suas costas e agarram a bunda dele com força, forçando- o entre suas pernas.

Para não ser persuadido a apressar as coisas, House continuou sua viagem para baixo. Beijou uma trilha até o seu umbigo, antes de chegar à barreira da calcinha de renda, então ele se sentou novamente e enfiando os dedos no cós da calcinha, deslizou ela pelas pernas de Cuddy. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e executou um movimento que só podia advir dor yoga, uma espécie de yoga sensual colocando – se quase sobre o colo dele, o sexo molhado roçando o dele. House deslizou uma mão sobre o sexo dela, testando sua umidade, com cuidado abriu ainda mais suas coxas, expondo - a para seus olhos famintos. Ele prendeu o fôlego, e rapidamente fez uma oração agradecendo aos deuses pela invenção da depilação brasileira.

- Isso é uma novidade – ele repetiu enquanto espalhava a umidade de seu sexo para os grandes lábios.

- Você gostou? – ela mais gemeu do que falou.

- Eu preciso provar você.

Voltando –a para o colchão House começou devagar, mantendo as pernas dela afastadas, sua boca desceu sobre a pela molhada, absorvendo seus cheiros e sabores. Lambeu devagar ao do clitóris inchado evitando tocar essa área tão sensível. Cuddy choramingou pois queria ser beijada exatamente ali. Mas House queria prolongar as coisas um pouco mais, brincando e mordendo sua pele ele chegou a carne ainda mais molhada e a língua brincou com o interior dela. Ela tremeu erguendo os quadris e forçando – o a colocar mais dela na boca ou mais dele nela. A língua dançou dentro do sexo apertado, ela gemia segurando a cabeça dele de encontro a seu púbis e então a mordeu, levemente, diretamente no clitóris e foi o estopim para ela. Cuddy gemeu alto mordendo os lábios para não gritar além do devido, o r orgasmo que cortava seu corpo a fez derramar um rio de umidade na boca dele, sua próprias mão tocavam seus seios apertando – os enquanto House não movia aboca de seu sexo, nem mesmo para deixa-la se refazer do orgasmo. E ela continuou, chamando o nome dele enquanto o corpo ainda convulsionava de prazer. Ele sorveu tudo dela e se afastando um pouco deslizou um e depois outro dedo dentro de seu sexo. Ela rebolou contra sua mão pedindo mais, ansiando por mais. House gostava dessa falta de pudores. Ela ergueu os quadris e se dedos moveram levemente dentro dela, o barulho da carne dele deslizando dentro do sexo molhado dela fez seu pênis saltar de ansiedade.

- Eu preciso de você ... dentro de mim ... agora – House arrancou o que restava de roupa sobre seu corpo e colocou – se entre as pernas dela, penetrando de uma só vez, sabia que ela não poderia estar mais pronta.

Cuddy prendeu a respiração quando o sentiu invadir cada centímetro de seu interior, o membro grande ocupando cada pequeno vazio que ela poderia ter. A espessura abrindo seu sexo e fazendo com que ela ficasse mais e mais molhada. Não queria que ele fizesse aquilo com calma, um maldito "amorzinho gostoso", queria que ele viesse com tudo, golpeando – a, penetrando com força e bem fundo. Droga queria que ele deixasse marcas sobre sua pele, que a deixava dolorida no dia seguinte. Cuddy queria a paixão pura e primitiva! O sexo faminto e indomado.

- Mais forte House!

Ele obedeceu batendo forte contra a pélvis dela, erguendo – a pelas nádegas e penetrando com força e fundo, sentiu que ela se abria para ele, seu sexo era apertado com um pequeno punho, mas ela ficava tão molhada que o medo de feri-la nem mesmo passou por sua cabeça. E ela não parava de pedir mais, de exigir mais. House não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que fora tão difícil se segurar, mas ele sabia que não ia durar muito tempo. Talvez nunca fora tão difícil manter o controle.

Cuddy estava perto demais, ela sentiu que aguentaria apenas mais alguns golpes dele e então explodiria. Sem se conter ela ergueu a pélvis e envolveu seus tornozelos em volta da cintura dele aumentando a sua penetração e, simultaneamente, a pressão sobre seu clitóris. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Goze para mim! - e ele voou para o orgasmo mais intenso e incrível que já tivera. Sentindo seu prazer quente inundá-la, Cuddy se rendeu, e gozou com ele.

O s corpo nus permaneceram unidos enquanto eles trocavam beijinhos entre as respirações ofegantes e as batidas loucas de seus corações.

- Você é incrível! - House sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele começou a se mover para fora dela, com medo de estar machucando – a, mas ela o manteve preso, descansando ainda dentro dela. Seus olhos se conectaram num tipo de olhar intenso e devastador que somente os amantes poderiam trocar.

House pensou que aquilo era mil vezes melhor que Vicodin, um tanto que ele nem sabia se ainda estava doidão. Cuddy estava exausta, mas agradavelmente satisfeita ao mesmo tempo. A felicidade que sentia por enfim poder se render a ele a deixava em outro mundo. Devagar ele enfim saiu de dentro dela, no exato momento em que Cuddy fechava os olhos e voltava para aquele mundo do qual ele a havia tirado antes. House ficou acordado apenas o tempo suficiente para vê-la cair no sono e, em seguida, puxou um cobertor sobre eles.

- Boa noite, Cuddy! – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Boa noite, meu amor!


End file.
